Light fixtures that are mounted to overhead canopy structures, such as are increasingly common for gasoline service stations, truck stops and the like, are well known in the lighting art. Such light fixtures serve the purpose of providing light to outdoor areas which are partially protected from the elements by the canopy structures, which are high overhead. Canopy light fixtures are typically mounted to the horizontal sheet which forms the overhead ceiling of the canopy structure.
Some canopy light fixtures are below the horizontal sheet of the canopy structures and some are above--recessed into the canopy structure. For aesthetic reasons, such recessed mountings, with the main body of the light fixtures above the canopy sheet, are preferred.
Such canopy light fixtures typically include a lamp inside, which requires changing or other service from time to time, and a lens cover which is closed during use but opened for service--to allow access to the lamp inside or allow cleaning of inside and outside lens surfaces or replacement of the lens, or other service. The high overhead mounting and the fact that the fixtures are to be recessed above the canopy sheet tend to make installation and regular maintenance of the light fixtures difficult and time-consuming functions. The size and weight of canopy-light parts, including the size and weight of their lens covers, make installation difficult.
Previous canopy light fixtures have had significant shortcomings particularly when it came to attaching the lens frame to the main body. Various known lights have required more than one person for convenient installation. Considerable efforts have been made in the past to facilitate installation and maintenance. An example is the canopy light fixture disclosed in United States Patent No. 5,662,407 (Fischer et al.). There remain considerable problems and shortcomings in installation and maintenance of canopy light fixtures. There is a need for canopy light assemblies for which parts having weights well less than the overall fixture weight can be installed separately, thereby to reduce the physical loads borne by the installer. There is a need for an improved canopy light which allows easy attachment of a lens cover during installation and easy removal of a lens cover during maintenance, while still providing reliable attachment to the main body of the canopy light. There is a need for an improved canopy light having a secure way to retain the lens cover when in the open position, as for maintenance.
Various canopy lights of the prior art have a variety of mechanisms and systems for attachment of their lenses or lens covers. There is a need for a simple and highly reliable hinging attachment of a lens cover to the remainder of a canopy light fixture. There is a need for a hinging attachment which facilitates installation, removal and opening of a canopy light for maintenance purposes. Such a canopy light would be an important improvement in the lighting-fixture art.